


Caso grave de família

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Babysitting, Family Feels, Ficlet, M/M, Overalls
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “O que mesmo choca-me não é que possuam uns kigurumis.” fez uma cara, a coçar-se o braço. “Mas porque raio tem dois do nosso tamanho?”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Caso grave de família

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Caso grave de família**

Yuto tinha insistido.

Teria gostado de culpar Hikaru de tudo, mas o maior efetivamente tinha-o avisado que não ia ser um passeio.

Quando o irmão de Hikaru tinha chamado para dizer que a sua família estava em Tokyo e que ele e a sua mulher precisavam alguém para tomar conta dos miúdos naquela noite, Hikaru tinha sugerido a Yuto de procurar refúgio na casa de Daiki e Ryosuke.

E tinha-lhe parecido ridículo a Yuto. Estava perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dum miúdo de treze anos e duma miúda de onze, certo?

Aparentemente, não estava. Mas, seja como for, a vez seguinte que os miúdos tinham estado lá, Yuto ia certificar-se de controlar o interno dos seus sacos antecipadamente.

“O que mesmo choca-me” começou a dizer a Hikaru, os miúdos no momento em frente à televisão, envolvidos num filme. “não é que possuam uns kigurumis.” fez uma cara, a coçar-se o braço. “Mas porque raio tem dois do nosso tamanho?” chiou, a olhar-se pum momento antes de dirigir-se de volta ao seu namorado.

Os kigurumis masculino e feminino ficavam-lhes muito bem, algo que estava a causar-lhe arrepios.

Hikaru riu, a acariciar o kigurumi com um dedo.

“Acho que tenho umas ideias. E dá-me bases para fazer troça do meu irmão e da minha cunhada nos jantares de família até à eternidade.” riu. “Eu disse-te, terias tido de escapar o momento quando ouviste que estavam a chegar.”

Yuto suspirou, a abanar a cabeça.

“Amo os miúdos, sabes isso. Não havia pistas do feito que esta noite ia voltar num desastre natural. Falando sério, a tua sobrinha sempre foi tão doce comigo. Ouviste a maneira como ordenou-me de vestir esta cosa?” disse, em voz baixa, a olha-los como se tivesse medo deles. “Conheço-te e conheço os teus irmãos e a tua irmã. Acho que a impertinência saltou uma ou dois gerações.”

Hikaru aproximou-se, levou os braços ao redor da sua cintura e tirou-o perto, a dar-lhe um beijo na nariz.

“Sempre é assim connosco. Tem que querer dizer que agora considera-te parte da família.” murmurou, a sorrir.

Yuto fez uma outra cara.

“Então teria de ser feliz de ser vestido de unicórnio porque significa que sou oficialmente parte da tua família?” resumiu, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

“Ei, conheces-me. Achavas que ia levar algo diferente deste?”

Yuto olhou os miúdos, confortáveis e bonitos nos seus kigurumis, e depois imaginou os seus pais vestidos dessa maneira; por fim, olhou de novo Hikaru.

“Definitivamente não.” conseguiu sorrir. “Suponho que podo viver com isso. Pelo menos, eu não seu o unicórnio fêmea.”

“Há muita humilhação reservada para ti no futuro para compensa-lo.” brincou Hikaru. “Estás à altura do desafio?”

Yuto fingiu pensa-lo, após beijou-o e sorriu.

“Leva-me o brilho e os arco-íris, Hikaru. Estou pronto pela família Yaotome.”


End file.
